


Llama Drama

by Madilayn



Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Sometimes building a Spectran Mecha O'Doom can have unintended consequences





	Llama Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I love Llamas. That is all.

"That is it?" asked the great Spirit. 

"Yes, Great One," said a noticeably peeved Zoltar. "Your Llama mecha is finished."

"It is beautiful, is it not Zoltar."

"It's a metal camel-wannabe, Great One."

"I do not understand, Zoltar. It is a Llama. Not a camel."

"Llama's are members of the camel family, apparently. Over the past months I have become somewhat of an expert on them."

"And the perfect shape for our attacks in South America, Zoltar. Has the Commander's uniform been completed?"

"Yes, Luminous One. He looks like a crazed drag queen. Acts like one as well."

"Zoltar, you seem to be showing less than the enthusiasm I would expect for this mission. Could it be that you have lost the desire to conquer Earth?" The Spirit's voice was cold and carried warning tones.

"No, Great One. I have not lost any desire to conquer Earth. It's just that building this new Mecha has been a little more difficult than usual."

"Did you not collect some of the animals to use as examples?"

"We did. It's there that the problems happened."

"I do not understand, Zoltar. Explain."

"It is the animal that we have had problems with. Or rather I have had problems with. Problems we could not anticipate."

A loud humming noise was heard and Zoltar was suddenly pushed forward.

"What is that noise Zoltar?"

"The Llama, Great One. The bloody fucking Llama."

"Why would it make that noise?"

"Apparently it's called Orgling, Great one. They do it when they want to mate."

"But why is it here?"

Zoltar gave a sour look at the Llama who was gazing adoringly at him. 

"That's my problem. It appears that the Llama has fallen in love with me and decided I'm it's mate."


End file.
